Far From the Tree
by shield-maiden
Summary: Scott imagines what graduation would be like if his parents were still alive.


Disclaimer: Yep, Marvel still owns X-Men Evolution and its characters...crazy how the world works.

* * *

Scott stood in front of the mirror adjusting his red graduation robes. Well, of course they were red, on some level everything looked red but this was different, they really were red, Bayville High red. Thinking of Redd Scott smiled, Jean was running around the house like a chicken with her head cut off, every once in a while stopping in front of a mirror to primp and adjust her stole and honor chords. She was worried about her family. They were flying in to see her graduate and she wanted so much to make them proud.

Scott thought about his own family. Alex was all that remained and he couldn't fly in to see "big bro" graduate. He had classes yet to attend and his foster parents were feeling the pinch of airfare from his last trip to Bayville. The Professor would have sent Logan in the X-Jet to pick Alex up but Scott had told him not to bother. He had already told Alex it was fine that he couldn't make it. How great was a high school diploma anyways? There would be more important things.

However, a little part of him couldn't help but wonder what life would have been like if their parents hadn't died in the plane crash. They'd be coming to his graduation, dragging Alex all the way, that much Scott knew. He wouldn't be wearing his glasses either because if the plane hadn't gone down he wouldn't have gotten a concussion. Scott closed his eyes trying to imagine his parents arriving at the Institute to see his graduation.

"Oh, honey, we're so proud of you," Katherine Summers gushed, taking her son's head in her hands and pulling it down so she could kiss his forehead before setting to work on his now mussed robes.

"Katherine, leave the kid alone, he can fix his robes himself. Isn't that right son?"

"Yeah, I'd like to think High School at least prepared me for fixing a rumpled collar."

"So, Scott," Alex piped in, "whatcha gonna do now?"

"College, I guess," Scott replied, running his hands down his robe.

"You guess," Major Christopher Summers asked, "Does that mean you might be following your old man into the service?"

"Christopher," Katherine hushed, "don't encourage him. Bad enough I had you to worry about all those years. I'd rather not have to do the same for my son. How about college close to home, hm? The Professor's been kind enough to house you for four years and I'm sure you wouldn't mind being away from home but I'd like to be able to see you more often than just holidays...maybe you could bring a girlfriend home once in a while?"

Scott blushed at his mom's needling. "I kind of have a girlfriend already, ma..."

"When did this happen? Are we going to meet this girl?"

"Well, you've kind of met her already..."

"It's Jean, isn't it," Alex said knowingly. During the short time he'd spent at the Institute learning to control his own gifts he'd noticed how the two acted around each other and figured it would only be a matter of time.

"That doesn't mean you shouldn't bring her over. You'll be coming home in a week or so, right? Bring her along."

"Leave the kid alone," Christopher Summers repeated, "we just walked through the door and already you're pestering him...you can pester him after he graduates."

"Scott!" Jean's voice snapped him out of his daydream.

"What, did your folks get here?"

"No," she shook her head, "their flight was a little delayed, they're going to meet us at the school. But, if you haven't noticed, we've got to leave now or we'll be late for check-in." Jean looked him over head to toe, "and you're mortarboard's crooked." Scott took it off his head, "I'll fix it when we get there," he replied.

Jean couldn't help but primp once more when she saw her reflection in the mirror. "Think I look alright," she asked, centering her stole just the tiniest bit.

"You're beautiful. The robes match your hair and they're both my favorite color."

Jean smirked, "They're the only color you see, Slim."

"I know, Red, that doesn't make it any less popular in my books."

Jean sighed, picking up Scott's keys from his nightstand and tossing them to their owner. He snatched them out of the air, "Let's go, we wouldn't want your family to beat us there."

Jean nervously paced the football field turned graduation ceremony gathering area. All of her nerves melted away as soon as her family arrived. She rushed into their arms, leaving Scott behind. He couldn't much blame her; she hadn't been home in months. Instead of butting in he busied himself looking for his own family...everyone from the Institute. Although they weren't related by blood Scott had come to see them as a form of extended family and a smile came to his face upon seeing them in the stands.

"Scott, come meet my folks," Jean called. Taken completely by surprise it took a moment for Scott to make his way over to the Grey family. As he shook their hands he hoped he didn't look too stupid, scruffy or lazy. After all, for all he knew they could be in-laws someday.


End file.
